Angmar
History In the early days of the server Moranhere the Great founded Angmar to destroy Arnor for his lord Sauron, but he vanished and didn't finish the task. Angmar fell and members fought for the crown, although Ekrexor proclaimed himself king he had no support of the members, still loyal to Moranhere's. Ekrexor left Angmar behind ,leaderless and weakened and Angmar never recovered from these losses. Zorik_Deathblade managed to get the support of most of the Angmar members and was elected king. During his reign Angmar began to rose again and the reconstruction of the ancient capital of Angmar, Carn Dum, began. It would have been a strong fortress of Angmar and a mighty capital but also Zorik_Deathblade left soon after he was crowned and Angmar was once again leaderless and divided while Carn Dum was still under heavy cunstruction. Luckily a new king was elected soon and managed to reunite the evil forces of Angmar, SexyBerry who was the 2nd in command under Zorick. Angmar gained new members very fast, but also SexyBerry disappeared from the server soon and Angmar went downhill again. After a long time faylynn proclaimed himself the new king of Angmar, which was literally a dead faction after all these leadership struggles. Faylynn started working on an outpost at the borders to the Misty Mountains called Fort Angrist and Angmar gained many new members very fast. TheWitch_King started rebuilding Carn Cum again, which was lost and destroyed during the chaotic, leaderless times. Faylynn left also recently and most of the other members vanished with him. Nowadays Er Mûrazôr ( Er_Murazor_) is the 6th king of Angmar and tries to give Angmar some much needed stability and consistency, Carn Dûm is now ready to house the forces of evil that dwell in the nowadays forgotten realm. Angmar is rising and dark magic dwells in the realm as the Witch King gathers forces to destroy Arnor and Numenor as his master wishes. The Red Fort ( Carn Dûm ) will be bigger than the former build wip's ( not even sure if there where any ) and will be able to house ower 10.000 orcs, men and beasts. Evil magic comes from the fort as Utumno is not far away and helps to spread black magic How to join To join Angmar you have to travel to High pass where we share a camp with Gundabad, at the camp you can choose to mine, farm or cut wood. After a sertan amount of items per job and 100 Angmar alignment and 15 Gundabad alignment you can pick between an orc or a hillmen ( mostly for the wiki ) When both Fort Angry and Carn Dûm are completed you will be assigned to ither Fort Angrist, Fort Angry or Carn Dûm. Members (add to list) Lord of Angmar: ( And Black Numenorian ) Er_Murazor_ Queen of Angmar: There is one.. I just don't know it. faylynn: in command of fort Angrist Hillmen: AJTheWise Orcs: Recruits: _Antimatter_ __Genji___ vaniliezucker pyrokill1_LCG raxihaki komedi_gaming ( DrePlays ) Leviathan72 BJmack Strongholds The capital of Angmar is Carn Dum, a massive fortress in the Angmar mountains and is currently under heavy construction. Angmar also has an outpost ( Former capital ) on the Angmar borders called Fort Angrist and was founded by Faylynn. A new town called Fort Angry is being constructed Former kings Moranhere The Great Ekrexor Zorik_Deathblade SexyBerry Faylynn Claimed land Angmar owns the cold and dark Angmar mountains where the witch kings lair lays, the mountains are full of black magic spreading out from Carn Dum. Angmar obviously owns Angmar, where great forts will be built and forces gathered to destroy everyone who is in the way of the Witch King. Ettenmmors, the land of Rhudaur is under command of Angmar, where the Hillmen cant wait to sack and raid Arnor and the kingdoms of men. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs